


Everyone Shut Up

by KatsuraNa



Category: Persona 5
Genre: 2/2 emotions, Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Akira fights the reaper, Akira needs a hug too, Angst, Arguing, Assassin AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Goro is the emotionally stable one for once, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Panic Attacks, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Romance, Seriously give Akira a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsuraNa/pseuds/KatsuraNa
Summary: When an emotional argument breaks out between the thieves, some revelations happen. Some more surprising than others.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

“Everyone shut up!” 

Why was everyone yelling? When did all their voices start running together into one continuous noise? And when did that noise, that obnoxious neverending noise, just stop? Right. Goro Akechi.

Everything started with him, it always did. Started and ended with Goro. The group had gotten together to discuss the next steps of their plan when someone, he couldn’t even remember who anymore, made a comment about Goro’s colorful past. They ended up apologizing, he thinks, during the consequent yelling, but he’s not sure Goro cared. Some defended him, some forgave but didn’t condone his actions, others were still reluctant to trust him. Akira was unique in that sense as well, he not only forgave Goro but would defend him until the end. Protect him, not that he needed protection per se, and stand by his side until they took down the palace together, side by side. Goro clearly hadn’t come to terms with that though, if the yelling from earlier was any clue.

He was going to ignore the comment, but someone pointed out that they were teammates now and needed to put things aside. “Why..why are you all so willing to work by my side?! I never understood this group of yours.” Akira couldn’t explain the other’s views, but he knew why he wanted to be by Goro’s side. “I hurt people. I tried to kill your leader, and it’s like you’re ignoring it!” The silence continued, no one quite knew what to say. They definitely weren’t used to Goro dropping his detective prince persona yet.

He noticed how Goro wasn’t using his name, he didn’t want the personal connection to his would be victim he supposed. “Say something..” Akira didn’t know what to say either, didn’t know what Goro wanted to hear, so he just grabbed his hand with a small smile. Not his Joker smirk everyone was used to seeing, a small genuine smile, only meant for Goro. Despite himself, Goro found himself smiling back. Everyone had their suspicions about how these two felt about each other, but this was almost a confirmation. 

“I really don’t understand you Akira..I could have killed you. I would have, had your plan failed. I hurt you and so many of your friends, and yet here you are..don’t you have any self preservation?” Akira just laughed and shook his head a bit, the answer to that was obvious. He was in love with his could’ve been killer, of course he doesn’t. That aside, he’d gladly put his life at risk anytime to just stand by Goro’s side.  
“I don’t have an explanation, Goro, for how I’m feeling or how I’m acting.” His gentle smile grew, his arms reaching to pull Goro close to him. He didn’t put up much of a fight, melting into Akira’s arms and letting out a small sob, hidden in Akira’s neck. 

He doesn’t remember the last time he cried, and definitely not in front of people, but here in Akira’s arms he couldn’t help it. Everything was too much. It was all catching up to them, the stress and anxiety of their situation, and as Goro cried the entire team found themselves melting. 

It wasn’t fair these kids had to keep fighting for the world, it should never have been their responsibility. It should have never been left to them, and they should have never taken advantage of like they had, but they couldn’t go back now. They’d keep fighting for their future, and Akira would do it by Goro’s side. “I love you..”

His head shot up. He heard that correctly right? Not only did they forgive him, were willing to work by his side, but Akira loved him? This entire situation had him reeling. “How..why..? I still..don’t understand..” He may never understand, none of them might, but it was the truth.

Screw the truth.

“There’s no ‘why’, I just love you Goro Akechi..” "But why?!" Akira just wanted him to understand how he felt, but Goro wasn't in the mood to listen, not anymore. He was supposed to be dead! "I'm not supposed to be here.. I should've atoned. I killed people! I ruined lives, Akira!”

“Oh for fucks sake Goro, so did I! You’re not special!” What.  
“What?”  
“Excuse me?!”  
“Akira?!”  
“Wah-”

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

“What the fuck Akira?!”

That was pretty much the response he expected after all the screaming died down. Goro was the only one willing to confront him after he had just admitted to..killing people. It’s a shame really. He was so close to making it the whole year without letting his secret slip. And in this fake reality apparently this secret of his never existed in the first place, most likely because Maruki didn’t know anything about it. It was a nice change, something he wasn’t looking forward to going back to when they destroyed this reality, but he was willing to deal with it to save everyone, to grant Goro’s wishes. 

“Do we have to talk about this now?” “Yes we do! You can’t just..say something like that and not explain yourself!” Goro had a point. Everyone was staring at him now, with concern and..was that fear? Right. They had mostly accepted why Goro had caused mental shutdowns, but Akira had just admitted to straight up killing someone. Of course they’d be afraid until he explained. But they’d probably be more afraid if he explained as well. He owed them an explanation though, as much as didn’t want to. This was it, he supposed.

“It’s..exactly as it sounds. I’ve killed people..not just in the past, but even this year here in Tokyo.” He took a breath. That was a terrible start, but it was the truth. “I mean..how do you think I always had so much money for our hangouts and supplies?” He was hoping he wouldn’t have to spell it out, saying it outloud made it so real. And he was finally starting to accept that he didn’t want this for his future anymore. Back in the bathhouse, when he truly felt his bond with Goro reach a new level, he realized he could have a future with these new friends and..family he found. He didn’t want to go back to the heartless person he used to be, he wanted a way out!

His internal struggle was interrupted by a small gasp from Futaba. Leave it to her to figure it out first. Maybe she always had her suspicions, she could see things on his phone after all. “You..you’re paid..to kill people? Like..” “An assassin?” Makoto finished her sentence, Futaba couldn’t bring herself to say it outloud. Her big brother was an assassin? He just killed people for money? Was there another reason? She couldn’t believe that Akira was lying to them, not after he was so kind to her.

“That’s about right. The higher the offer the more likely I am..was to accept the request. There wasn’t any reason really..it was what I was trained to do and it was good money.” Despite his nonchalant words, there was a shakiness in his voice he couldn’t hide anymore. His strong and unbreakable mask was breaking. He didn’t want to lose his friends and family, not like this. 

He wouldn’t though, at least not all of them. Goro wrapped himself around Akira, squeezing his hand. “I notice you’re using past tense..” He nodded. “Only because of this reality..here I never killed anyone.. I don’t want to go back to that. Not anymore...please..”

Morgana and Futaba joined in what quickly became a group hug. They wouldn’t give up on their leader and friend like that, not when he clearly regretted what he had done. “I used to enjoy it! I enjoyed the thrill and the challenge of hunting them down..hiding evidence.. And..and then I met you all.. I didn’t understand how friendship worked but I loved it so much..” He lets out a small sniffle, it soon breaks into full tears as he basically collapses into Goro’s arms, clinging to him as if his life depended on it. And in Akira’s eyes it did. “Goro..saved me.. I didn’t want to give up someone I loved..and I realized that I definitely want a new life..with Goro and all of you..”

Goro could only run his hands through Akira’ hair, doing his best to comfort him. He couldn’t quite believe his words, he had saved someone? But looking at Akira, the genuine look on his face, like he never wants to be anywhere but Goro’s arms, he accepted he was telling the truth. “I..love you too, Akira.. But we can’t stay in this reality..” “I know..I’m not asking for that. Just..please don’t give up on me..I really do want to change..please-” His voice broke, he didn’t want anyone to abandon him. That was a new feeling. He was so used to being alone and only faking politeness to get information or just get from day to day. Now he had friends though, people who cared about him and he didn’t want to lose something he never thought he deserved. 

“Like hell would we leave you man! Come on..we took down a god! We can find a way to get you out of this.” The other’s simply nodded or expressed agreement with Ryuji. They’d help their leader, their friend, their family, or in Goro’s case, their lover. “You’re strong Akira, but you don’t have to deal with this alone, not anymore. We’re here for you..even despite..your past.” Of course it’d take them a while to accept it completely, like it had for them to accept Goro, but they wouldn’t abandon him. “Than..thank you..so much..” That was a new look. Akira was smiling. A new, genuine and happy smile. He had dropped all his masks, he didn’t have anything to hide anymore. This was..freeing. He could be himself now. 

“We’ll destroy this reality. Go back to our own. I promise you..I won’t falter again.” The proud smirk Goro gave him strengthened his new found resolve. He could do this, he’d fight for his friends and the future they all sought. 

Huh? What is..this power? 

“I am Raoul. How delightful! You've awakened my true form. Very well, walk your chosen path without fear of mistake!”


	3. Chapter 3

February 1st. 2 more days before the deadline, 2 more days before their final fight. Akira was completely restless, just like every time honestly. Before every big fight, before every calling card, Akira always got super restless. Usually his way of dealing with it was by going to mementos by himself letting his emotions out. Or he’d take care of some jobs he had let build up. Maybe people were suspicious with so many people dying in one night, but all he had ever heard were rumours. Most of the jobs he ended up with were people doing illegal things anyways, so investigations by the police never happened, only internal. 

He didn’t have the second option this time. In this “perfect” world he had never killed anyone, so he hadn’t received any more jobs in the past month. He was happy about that, but at the same time he wished he at least had one job he could do to take care of this anxiety and stress. He had to confront Maruki in person to give him the calling card, by himself. This was his responsibility as leader of course, he had to do this by himself.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t anxious as hell though. They’d be taking on the equivalent of another god, and he barely survived the first time! He would be throwing away his one definite chance at a life away from his blackened past. He’d be giving up the one thing he was grateful for in this fake world. He told Goro and the other’s he wouldn’t waver anymore, and he wasn’t lying when he said that. Now that the moment was so close though, his anxiety was in overdrive. He felt his breathing speed up, and the world went blurry around him. He was having a panic attack wasn’t he? Absolutely fantastic.

He left Morgana behind as he grabbed his phone and ran out of Leblanc. There was a panicked meow that faded as he just kept running. This wasn’t like him. He was Akira Kurusu, Joker, an hardened assassin that didn’t let emotions get to him like this! He had to get that energy back, or he’d let himself falter when confronting Maruki. His running slowed to a walk until he finally stopped and looked around, realizing he had ended up in Mementos. He had apparently activated the Nav subconsciously. That’s fine, he could work with this. He looked at the map before heading to the newest area, Da’at, the connector to Maruki’s palace. Maybe he shouldn’t be here alone, but he needed a challenge. He needed to fight! If he got hurt it’d be fine, he’d been through worse, both on other jobs and that day back in November.

This wasn’t as much of a challenge as he was hoping for however. Without having to worry about hiding his assassin training, and having awakened to Raoul, he cut through every shadow he ran into like butter. Within 30 minutes some of them were even running from him, begging not to die. In those same 30 minutes however, Akira had shut off his emotions and reverted back temporarily to his blank state. He killed every shadow he found and cornered. This was great! This was what he needed to block out his regrets and anxiety about tomorrow. Maybe it wasn’t healthy or safe, but it was all he knew by now. He had to quit thinking, get out of his head, just go back to muscle memory and kill. The others couldn’t see him, he had no reason to hide. 

Curse insta-kill spells quickly became his favorite thing to do. Watch the shadows try and beg only to be killed in one move. One wave of his hand and they no longer existed, reduced to dust and experience for him. He thinks he heard himself laughing in sync with Raoul, a cackle bursting from him as he took out every little spec. This was the most fun he’d ever had in the metaverse, he finally understands why Goro acts the way he does when they fight. The growls and the chaotic screams, he understood. This was amazing!

The only thing that could ruin this high of emotions was the sound of chains getting closer. He knew that sound well enough, it was an alarm to get the hell out of there as quickly as possible. The last time his team had heard the chains they barely escaped unscathed. Now he was alone with no navigator, and he was quickly realizing how stupid of an idea it was to come to mementos alone. He couldn’t undo it now, so all he could do was run and attempt to find the exit before that powerful shadow found him. 

It was fine, he was used to escaping his pursuers, and used to escaping people who wanted to hurt him. He could hide and make his way around until he found the exit, he knew he could. He had to really. He didn’t have a choice. There’s no way, even with his newfound power, he could take on that shadow by himself. This was fine. This was..

All good things must come to an end. He ran right into a deadend, and before he could turn around and keep running, the chains were coming down the corridor. He felt his heart stop and breath quicken, the panic attack he had been trying to avoid was coming back full force. This was it. This is how he dies. He’ll die alone in mementos as the killer he always was. He braced himself against the wall, he wouldn’t go down without a fight, but he had low hopes of survival. When he was face to face with this shadow, the reaper apparently it was named, he summoned Raoul and got prepared to fight for his life.

The reaper immediately prepared for a Hamaon attack. It apparently wanted to end this quickly since Akira was by himself. An insta-kill attack huh? This..this was really a perfect end for a killer like him. This was the revenge from all those shadows he killed. This was it. He closed his eyes and decided to accept his fate. He pulled out the glove Goro gave him, hugging it close to his body. That was his biggest regret, he thinks. He didn’t get to say goodbye to Goro, wouldn’t be able to keep his promise. “I’m sorry..” 

It missed. The attack straight up missed. No, that’s not quite right. It didn’t miss, he was immune to it. Wasn’t Raoul weak to bless spells? The reaper tried again, maybe it simply had missed. No. Akira was immune to insta-kill attacks now, after awakening to Raoul. He felt even more powerful after realizing that. Maybe he actually stood a chance now! He switched out his glove, replacing it with Goro’s. He wouldn’t give up now. He’d make it back to Goro, he’d keep his promise, and they’d finally have a happy ending. He would make sure of it!

Unfortunately for Akira, for everything that went right, something had to go wrong. Just because the reaper couldn’t take him out with one hit like it had wanted, didn’t mean it wasn’t still extremely powerful. It got two spells per turn thanks to its speed, so it could hit Akira with a concentrated Megidolaon after each of Akira’s attacks. He held on for awhile, his determination to see Goro again keeping him going, but even that faded after a while. Soon Akira was knocked down, backed against the wall, and clinging to the glove of the boy he’d never see again. Even if he wanted to get back up, he didn’t think he could. All he saw was red, he thinks his head was bleeding. If he survived, if, he’d definitely have a concussion and most likely many broken bones. That was if he survived though. Right now, as the reaper prepared Riot Gun, he closed his eyes and accepted he’d die here instead. His vision blurred, the injury to his head sending him unconscious before the final attack could kill him. 

“Dammit Joker!”

He heard screaming. A feral and chaotic yell that sounded familiar. Sounded safe. He couldn’t really open his eyes anymore though, so maybe he was hallucinating the one person he wanted to see before he died. “G..Gor..Goro..” He mumbled, hoping against all odds maybe his boyfriend would hear him. He heard a lot of noise, and then he was picked up. He was definitely hallucinating now, but he felt safe in these warm arms. As the mysterious figure ran out with Akira in his arms, Akira finally let himself pass out. This wouldn’t be a bad way to die he thinks.


	4. Chapter 4

Dying was more peaceful than he realized. He thought it’d be painful, terrifying, just all in all worse than what he was experiencing right now. Right now, he was comfortable, warm, and there was some pain in his head, but not enough to complain about. Do injuries carry over to the afterlife? If they’re bad enough, apparently they do, because his head was slowly getting more painful the more he thought about things. Well that was annoying, wasn’t death supposed to relieve you of these things? Maybe this was his punishment for all the deaths he caused, he’d experience his dying injuries forever. 

He rolled over in the bed he was lying in, a shooting pain going up his leg as he moved. Oh so his leg is broken too. Will it ever heal now that he was dead? That would mean he’d barely be able to move, between his head and his leg. Wait. Wait a hecking minute. 

Bed? Why is he in a bed? Dead people don’t usually lie in beds do they? “Akira? Are you awake? Be careful..” That voice..it’s the same voice from earlier, before he died. Though, now he supposes it was before he fell unconscious. He takes a deep breath, his chest hurting a bit, and he slowly opens his eyes. His savior had the sense to keep the lights off thanks to his head injury, so he just blinked a bit and turned to look at where the voice came from. “Good..you’re awake..it’s been a few hours I was starting to worry.” Awake..he's awake. Which means he didn’t actually die. Someone saved him.

Goro saved him. As his blurry vision slowly went back to normal, the first thing he saw was Goro holding some water and pain meds. Then..the room he’s in..it must be Goro’s apartment, his bedroom probably. “Go-” Trying to speak was a bad idea right now, he immediately started coughing from the pain. He must’ve been screaming in what he thought were his last moments. “Don’t speak..here have some water. It’ll help. Then I can rebandage your other injuries.” His mind was still racing a bit, so his main thought running through his head was how good it felt to have Goro taking care of him.

His head was killing him though, so he gladly took the water and medicine offered to him. Goro helped him sit up in bed, taking the medicine carefully so as to not hurt himself further. The water immediately soothed his throat, and he sighed softly as he realized he could finally talk a little bit. His head was spinning again, but that was just a side effect of having a concussion. He gripped the blanket tightly as Goro took it upon himself to start changing Akira’s bandages. Besides his concussion and broken leg, he had a nice cut across his chest and on his head. Huh. That must be why he had a concussion. 

“Are you able to talk now?” Akira nodded, not really sure what to say as of now. “..Goro…” 

“Shut up you idiot. What the hell were you thinking?! Going into mementos by yourself?! Akira what the fuck?” 

Akira didn’t hang his head in shame, or even blink at the yelling. Now that he had mostly come to, his emotions reverted back to how they were in mementos. As in, they don’t exist right now. “..it was fun. Killing the shadows I mean. They all went down in one hit..it was satisfying.” 

Now, Goro wasn’t phased by a lot of things, but hearing Akira talk in such a monotone voice about how he enjoyed killing something, that horrified him. “..what?” 

“Before sending a calling card..I always went to mementos alone or took care of a job. It made me feel..good..accomplished..so I did the same thing this time. I happened to underestimate a shadow though, that’s all.” 

“You almost DIED!” 

Goro yelled often, it was how you knew he was fighting when he was in the party, but that scream was new. It was emotional, and he sounded almost scared. Goro..was scared? For him? That let his mask slip a bit, Akira reaching to grab his hand, still having the glove on from earlier. “I..I’m sorry..I didn’t..want to die..I promise..” Goro nodded, sighing softly and curling up in the bed next to Akira, careful of his injuries of course. 

“You said I’m not allowed to leave you again..so you can’t leave me either. Got that?” He nodded in understanding, leaning his head carefully on Goro’s shoulder. He had a promise to keep afterall, as long as he was in control he’d never let someone take him away from Goro, or vice versa. 

Akira still hadn’t quite come back to reality, still experiencing a bit of a high from everything he had killed and destroyed. He’d feel guilt later, but he couldn’t help it right now. He had been trained to enjoy killing, so of course after destroying a floor of mementos he’d be having the time of his life. He did feel more content than he did before though, feeling more comforted just by being close to Goro. “Goro..what day is it?” He suddenly felt a sense of dread, how long was he out?

“February 2nd..you were out all night.”   
“Maruki-”   
“Hasn’t contacted us yet. We can go back to Leblanc after the medicine kicks in if it makes you feel better.” 

Akira nodded. That would be the most likely place Maruki would go if he did plan to contact them today. Part of him hoped that maybe he wouldn’t contact them. That somehow this would end peacefully and he’d just get to stay by Goro’s side with no fight. 

He wasn’t naive though. Despite his best wishes, he knew they’d have to fight Maruki. They’d have to destroy this reality and his hope for a peaceful future. As much as he believed in his friends, he knew that getting him out of his job would be difficult and take a long time. He’d be stuck for a while longer, back to killing. 

He sighed and shut down again. None of that! He’d deal with it later, right now, they needed to be ready for Maruki. “Let’s get going.”

The monotonous tone of his voice had Goro realizing there wasn’t room for argument. He nodded and helped Akira out of bed, letting him use some spare crutches so he wouldn’t walk on his broken leg. Then they made their track back to Leblanc, thankfully being closed by now, so Mona and Sojiro wouldn’t have time to question him.

By the time they had sat down, Akira insisting on making them coffee to help them relax, Maruki had come into the small cafe. The hesitance and tension was obvious from him and Goro, but Akira just motioned for him to sit down. Even Maruki could tell something was off with Akira, but he just sat across from the two and asked for one last confirmation. They’d never accept this reality.

Akira bit back the bile he had, everything he wanted to scream about how he wanted to stay, wanted to be given a chance to be a good person for once, but he just shook his head when Maruki asked. “We can’t accept this reality.”

The way Akira said it left no room for any doubt, but Maruki wouldn’t give up like that. “After really considering every option, do you two have any doubts about your views?”

Akira felt dread curling up inside him. What did Akechi have to do with this? “The relationship you two share is very unusual… A detective and a phantom thief. Despite being enemies, your relationship isn't based on hatred or ill will. That's why I found it so tragic when I learned what happened in Shido’s palace..”

Akira wanted to punch Maruki in the face, knock him out of that booth he sat in and chase him out of Leblanc fearing for his life. Luckily for Maruki though, Goro blocked his exit from the seat so all he could do was glare at him and hope his thoughts got across. 

“Say, Kurusu-kun… Didn't you regret how things ended with him?” 

Akira didn’t hear anything else Maruki said, or the comments Goro made towards him. All he could hear was the ringing in his ears getting louder and louder and louder until he wanted to scream. Scream until his throat was raw and his voice could only let out whimpers of pain. Goro Akechi in the real world is..

He was just going through the motions by now, handing Maruki the calling card with a blank look on his face. And if he purposefully gave him a paper cut with said card? Well, he thinks he should be allowed to be petty. 

Goro stared at Akira for a moment, gathering his thoughts before speaking. “I refuse to accept a reality concocted by someone else, stuck under their control for the rest of my days.”

…

“Akira..say something..”

He was never meant to have a happy ending was he? Since the moment he was born into a family that raised him to be a murderer, to getting arrested, to now. He was never meant to be happy. He’d be giving up his chance at happiness and the one person who had made him want to change. This was always how it was meant to go. He should have never let emotions get in the way of the things he had to do, he wouldn’t have ended up in this situation. That's fine. He can go back to the way he was before. It won't matter in the end

He took one last look at Goro, and shut down completely. “I won’t fold.”

“I want to hear you say it aloud. What do you intend to do?”

“We’re stopping Maruki.”

“All right. I’m relieved to hear it. I will never accept this form of reality. I’m done being manipulated. Let’s go back..to our true reality.”

Almost as if Goro could no longer sense something was off about Akira, he closed his eyes and felt a new power forming in him. He smirked, he’d take down Maruki easily now.

“This is great… I feel so alive! I’ll sow chaos as far as the eye can see!”  
Hereward.

Akira couldn’t help the small smile on his face, Goro could always break down his masks. He looked so happy and content, Akira could never take that away from him by being selfish. He’d take down this reality and accept his fate, it was what he deserved after all. He grabbed Goro’s hand, still wearing that old glove.

“Can I be selfish once? Stay the night..please?”

He’d say goodbye tomorrow. He’d go back to being a murderer tomorrow. He’d go back to being unloved tomorrow. But tonight, he had Goro with him. And for one night alone with the boy he loved, maybe he could face his dreary future.

“Of course..we both deserve to be selfish tonight.”


	5. Chapter 5

February 3rd had come. The dreaded day they'd finally take down Maruki, take his twisted heart and reset the world back to its original state. Everyone was nervous and excited at the same time, everyone except Akira and Goro. Goro was his usual angry self, pacing in the safe room nearest the treasure as the thieves confirmed their plan one last time. Akira on the other hand, wasn’t anxious, excited, or even angry. He just felt resigned. He chose everyone’s happiness over his own one again, and even though he didn’t regret it, he couldn’t help the way he felt. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye to everything just yet.

The world however, never did like to wait for Akira. It threw him headfirst into everything in life, never waiting for him to adjust, just expecting him to adapt and put his own feelings aside like always. So, as much as he wanted to wait just a little longer, stand by Goro’s side a moment longer, he pushed it aside and motioned for everyone to get ready. This was their final fight. The metaverse would be gone for real after this, as well as all the wishes they had made. 

He didn’t spare another glance at Goro, he couldn’t handle looking at him again when he knew this would be the last day. With Violet, Panther, and Skull on the frontlines beside him, much to everyone’s shock and Crow’s dismay, Joker left the safe room and headed up the elevator to Paradise.

Now, he enjoyed his version of paradise, where he wasn’t a cold blooded killer, and had the best boyfriend he could ever dream of, but Maruki’s version made him sick. He understood why everyone wanted to change his heart, being a puppet, even a happy one, never did set well with any of them. He looked up the massive tree, taking a deep breath. This was really it. It was time to say goodbye to everything.

“I see you made it. Come on up… I’ll meet with you at the center of paradise.” Maruki’s voice rang down from above, like a god, the god he pretended to be in this world.

Joker didn’t wait for a response from anyone, not even when Crow opened his mouth to comment on the appearance of stairs going up the tree. He had to distance himself now or he’d never be able to go through with this, and he never wanted..him to hate him. Even after death. Joker ran up the stairs full speed, the others struggling to keep up with him while he ran. His assassin training was on full display today, there was no reason to hold back anything.

“Thank you for coming. ...It looks like I have your answer.” Maruki seemed surprised almost, maybe he really wasn expecting Joker to fold at the last minute. He definitely wanted to.

“It’s time to finish this.” His voice didn’t shake anymore, he wasn’t Akira Kurusu right now. He was a trained assassin, his only role is to fulfill the job given to him, at any cost. 

“Indeed… No more hesitation. Let’s begin.” He stepped forward. Maruki’s hesitance was gone as well, he finally accepted Joker’s resolve. “If you win, my heart will be changed… However, if I win… My reality becomes the true reality. I will overwrite all of existence with my own cognition. I’m not holding back anymore!”

The ground shook. No, the entire palace shook. Akira felt dread, but Joker shook it off as Maruki continued his explanation to everyone. He couldn’t show any weakness right now, not at the pinnacle of everything they fought for. Assassins never showed any weakness. 

As Maruki’s attire changed and his mask faded, one last voice spoke in his head before the real fight began. “Do what must be done.”

Azathoth was summoned like any other persona, but the power it emitted was more than any of them had ever seen. Even when they had first met Loki, they hadn’t felt power like this. Joker found himself smirking. Good, at least their final fight would be a challenge. He hated it when things were easy, made it feel like his training was a waste of time. Now though, he could show off.

If any of his teammates shivered from the look on his face, Joker didn’t notice. Or rather, he ignored it as the thrill of the fight grew to its peak. The orders he gave to his comrades were concerning, he had no forethought to spare their energy. He wanted to take care of this quickly. 

Of course he would never put them in danger if he could help it though, so he found himself blocking powerful attacks with Raoul, striking back with his own. Crow and Violet found themselves taking on the responsibility of leader for now, healing when necessary and trying to look out for the reckless Joker.

He almost had a crazed look on his face by the time they had gotten Maruki to a quarter health. This is it. He could finish this. He grabbed his dagger and prepared to run up for a final attack, but Crow held out an arm to stop him. What did he think he was doing?!

He was always more comfortable with physical fighting than this magic, so why was Crow stopping him?

As the tendrils on Azathoth grew and their health went back up, Joker received his answer. Crow was protecting him, like the dumbass he was. He found himself smiling a bit, some part of him feeling happy Goro still cared enough to keep him safe.

He shook it off though, facing Maruki again before a wave of nausea was sent through everyone. He was using his actualization on them, of course he was. It wouldn’t be a final battle if he didn’t go all out. Seems for now, magic attacks were off the table. That was fine by him, made things all the more fun. 

A few attacks from him and Crow, who had switched out with Skull to protect Joker, and Maruki was changing the field again. Now, it was physical attacks they couldn't perform. That made things more difficult, but Crow and Panther took care of that with their powerful magic.

Joker might have been realizing he couldn't handle this on his own like he was expecting, or hoping to, but a smile grew on his face again as he saw the other’s fight with Crow. They all looked like a real team. The turn of no healing barely bothered them as they all worked together to protect each other. He didn’t bother shaking off his emotions this time, he knew it wouldnt last again.

Being by Goro’s side never made things easy, especially saying goodbye.

“You seem to finally be taking this seriously Joker. We would appreciate the help.”

Leave it to Goro to be dripping sarcasm even in a moment like this. Akira smirked and ran over to Goro’s side, taking his rightful place back again. He felt the team smiling at him, and watched Goro shake his head. If this was his last day with them, the least he could do is make it a day to remember.

With their new and improved team working together, Azathoth was reduced to nothing in a few more minutes. Akira watched Maruki collapse to the ground, and almost wanted to comfort him. Almost. Then he remembered that Maruki was the reason for this and he turned around. The treasure was a torch. Quite simple compared to the things they had seen in the past, but Akira wanted to use that torch to burn the entire palace to the ground. He grabbed it, wondering if the fire in the torch was real enough to actually cause damage, before the entire place shook. Right. After stealing a treasure a palace collapses. He had almost forgotten that the same rules applied even in this place. He ran with the others to the monabus to make their escape.

As they made it to the ground in relative safety, Akira threw the torch to Sumire and ran to Goro. This was it. They had changed his heart. When they left the palace Goro would be gone. He clung to his boyfriend tightly, feeling himself start to shake. This wasn’t fair..it wasn’t fair…

He might have heard the other worrying for Maruki’s safety, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Who cared what happened to him when Goro was about to disappear from his life all over again?

Apparently he should have cared, because standing above them was the doctor himself. “I’m sorry, but I refuse to let it end like this.”

Just give it up already. This was hard for all of them. Let Akira say goodbye and go back to the life he wanted to abandon.

And yet again, the world said no. Maruki stole the treasure back from Sumire, and used it to evolve his persona. Nothing ever was easy for them, but Akira just wanted to cry at this point. What had he done to deserve all this? Was the world going to keep fighting until Akira finally gave up?

As Adam Kadmon rose from the ashes, and his team got into a fighting stance, Akira started to believe maybe that was the case. He wouldn’t give up yet though, he had his family by his side. Until every last one of them was taken from him, he wouldn’t give up. The world would have to try harder than that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah what's this? An update? Enjoy sdhfds

“I’m a bit occupied, so do your goddamn JOB!”

If Akira laughed at his boyfriend’s comment before finishing the fight and dealing the final blow, no one commented on it as they were fleeing for their lives.

Somehow, his cat had turned into a helicopter and Akira hung from it by his grappling hook. The entire situation was ridiculous, even for the metaverse and for a trained assassin. He found himself laughing hysterically, both at the ridiculousness and the fact that this was over. It was all over.

He wasn't laughing anymore, he was crying. This was really it. This was how any happiness he had found ended. He said he was ready, and that he wouldn't waver, but really he was just really good at lying to himself and others at this point. 

He couldn't even say goodbye properly, even though he knew Goro probably wouldn't let him say it. He was at least 100 feet away from the helicopter, and was about to be ever further away as he was forced to drop back to the ground.

This was ridiculous, Maruki never knew when it was time to let things be. Then again..neither did Akira apparently. As the metaverse was crumbling again, and he lacked his persona, his training instead fronted. He glared at Maruki as he suggested a fist fight, and instead of indulging him, Akira flipped him on his stomach and held his hands behind his back. He kept him restrained as everything collapsed around them, and he smiled up at the escaping helicopter. 

At least the last words he heard from Goro made him smile. That was the only thing keeping him going, and honestly the only thing keeping him from murdering Maruki. The person who brought him happiness and was ripping it away. 

But..he made that promise to someone who was no longer around, who wasn't really around in the first place. And as the world crumbled around him, he knew he’d be right back to accepting jobs and killing anyways. What was stopping him from starting right now?

Apparently, what stopped him was timing. As the world faded around him and it was all over. He blacked out.

And immediately woke up behind bars in a bed more uncomfortable then the crates he usually slept on. 

You know, he always thought he’d up here one day. No one was perfect, and as much as he prided himself on his work, he figured he’d be caught one day and spend the rest of his life in prison. Yet, he still hadn’t been caught, instead he turned himself in for being a phantom thief because Goro was dead. He had died on that ship, just like they all though, and had never gotten the chance to take Akira’s place.

If there was one good thing about this situation, and only one good thing, at least he couldn't go back to killing anyone immediately after coming back to reality. It did mean he’d have a build up of jobs after getting out, if he ever got out, but it was a nice break.

A break that only lasted a couple weeks, because his friends thought they were helping by getting him out of jail. It meant a lot to him that they cared enough about him to try and help, but he was looking forward to not having to go back to work so soon.

Oh well.

The build up of jobs he had gotten just over that couple week break was much more than he was expecting, so he had little to no free time until April. It also didn’t help he was trying to ignore the existence of valentines day and white day, if he thought too much about what those days meant, he knew he’d break down. 

Life really had given him a rotten hand. With his secret already out though, Akira could come back to Leblanc or even Sojiro’s place covered in blood, or with a bloody weapon, and it was only shocking the first couple of times.

Maybe he was getting too reckless. Maybe he wanted to be caught. He couldn't turn himself in again though, his friends wouldn’t let him and his pride as an assassin wouldn’t let him make stupid errors in his jobs.

At least the incoming money let him spoil everyone with gifts and experiences before he had to leave in April. 

That was something else he’d thought of. So many people knowing his secret and being liable wasn’t good for him or for their safety. He had already planned from the beginning to disappear after his probation was up, but making friends and falling in love was never part of the plan. It wasn’t part of any plan he had.

Now he had to leave for their safety, cut himself off and start a new life yet again. He’d had to restart before after taking a job that required staying in one place for a long time, but he’d never been so apprehensive before.

He didn’t want to say goodbye. He didn’t want to never see them again. He didn’t want any of this!

He had no choice though. April came and it was time to get on the train. He said goodbye to everyone he had made a connection with the day before leaving, and he got on the train without looking back. If he left Mona with the Sakura’s, well at least his cat that’s not a cat would be safe. 

What th- Was that..? 

No. He was wound up and upset he had to leave everyone behind. He didn’t see Goro. It might’ve just been a hallucination, or wishful thinking. He really needed a distraction.. 

Maybe there was a target on a stop nearby. He’d have to drown himself in his work eventually anyways.


End file.
